


Happy Birthday Yosuke

by ZippyElly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyElly/pseuds/ZippyElly
Summary: Back during Yosuke's birthday, I lovingly put him in the trash~





	Happy Birthday Yosuke




End file.
